


Stay With Me

by FYeahImAWESOME



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 07:02:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 10,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8788195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FYeahImAWESOME/pseuds/FYeahImAWESOME
Summary: RFA+V+Unknown react to a long distance relationship with MC. I actually wrote Good and Bad End versions so.





	1. Yoosung (Good End)

**Author's Note:**

> I got a request for this on tumblr and got carried away lol. Btw the indented parts mean you probably read or will read them in the other chapter.

_“You’re leaving?” Yoosung practically screamed._

_MC was having dinner with Yoosung at home, one night, and MC finally told him that they got a scholarship at a prestigious university in Italy. Yoosung was on the verge of tears when they told him where it was._

_“How long will you be gone?”_

_“Two years,” MC stood up and gave him a hug. “But I’ll call you every day, and we can video chat! It’ll be just like I’m still here.” No it wouldn’t. ~~~~_

_Yoosung was freaking out. He didn’t want them to go. They were finally together, and they were leaving again? And two years without MC would be unbearable!_

_Yoosung tried to breath normally again. He knew how important this was to them, they worked so hard. This was a huge opportunity and he didn’t want to be the reason they didn’t take it._

_Yoosung finally forced a smile, “Wow MC, you’re so smart! I’m so proud of you! I’m so lucky to be dating such a genius!”_

_For the next few weeks, Yoosung has been trying to be the best boyfriend he could be. He did his best to make sure they were as happy as possible. He was doing better in school, he didn’t play LOLOL when they were around unless they played with him, he was cooking for them more and calling them more often, and he was a lot more affectionate and clingy. He even threw them a going away party with the other RFA members, the day before they left. He didn’t want them leaving on a bad note, and he wanted to spend as much time with them as he could before they left._

_That night, however, Yoosung was being quieter than usual. MC hugged him from behind and gave him a kiss on the cheek. “I’m going to miss you too,” they whispered._

_Yoosung stayed quiet._

_“What’s wrong, Yoosung?”_

_“You won’t fall in love with anyone else while you’re there, right?” Yoosung mumbled._

_MC couldn’t help but laugh, he was being so cute._

_“I-it’s not funny, MC!” Yoosung blushed, “You’re so amazing, and you’re going to be there without me, surrounded by all those Italian guys.” he looked away, “You might end up forgetting all about me.”_

_MC moved around the couch so they were in front of him. “Yoosung, I love you. You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me.” They said, “This is just something that I have to do, but being away from you is going to be pure torture.”_

_Yoosung smiled at that._

_“In fact,” MC grinned, “Let me show you just how much I’m going to miss you”_

_Yoosung was trying his best not to cry. They were going to be away for at least a few months, and the thought of not being able to see them every morning was breaking his heart. It was like the first eleven days all over again, only this time, he knew what he was missing._

_MC gave him a sweet kiss on the lips and smiled. “Don’t look so sad, okay? I’ll be back before you know it.”_

_That did it. Yoosung gave them a big hug and started bawling. ‘I-I’m sorry, MC! I’m just going to miss you so much.”_

_MC rubbed his back, trying ~~and failing~~ not to cry as well. “I-it’ll be okay, Yoosung.” They sniffed. “Once I’m through with this, I’m never leaving you again.” They pulled away and whipped their tears. “Come on, do you really want this to be how we say goodbye?” They choked at the ‘goodbye’._

_Yoosung tried to relax. “You’re right, I’m sorry.” He said, once he composed himself. He took them in his harms again. “I’m going to miss you so much. Stay safe, okay? I’ll be right here when you get back.”_

_MC nodded and smiled. Finally it was time for MC to board the plane. Yoosung gave them a long kiss. “Call me when you land, okay? I love you so so much, so don’t forget me.” He kissed them again._

_MC was almost through the door when Yoosung called out to them again, “Have fun out there, okay, darling? I love you!”_

_MC smiled and called back. “I love you too!”_

 

During MC’s trip, they were the cutest long distance couple. They supported each other. Yoosung took every opportunity to talk to them. They texted and called each other throughout the day, Yoosung would call during MC’s breaks just to check in and make sure they were eating properly, and they would Skype as often as they could. Yoosung found himself being up even earlier just so he could talk to them. MC would scold him whenever he did this though, but they appreciated it and would often do it as well because they missed him just as much.

He’d often get quite jealous as well. “There’s no one flirting with you there, right?” He would say, “I may be far away, but I’m still your boyfriend.” MC found it adorable.

 

Yoosung was so excited. MC was coming home! He made sure to dress in his best clothes, he went out and bought a bouquet of roses, and he got to the airport early to make sure they wouldn’t have to wait for him.

Yoosung almost cried when he saw them come out. He was so happy to have them back. MC ran to him as soon as they saw him. They were as happy as he was. Yoosung was so happy to be holding them again. “I missed you so much.” He told them, “I am so happy that you’re back.” He held them closer. _I’m so happy you didn’t forget._


	2. Yoosung (Bad End)

_“You’re leaving?” Yoosung practically screamed._

_MC was having dinner with Yoosung at home, one night, and MC finally told him that they got a scholarship at a prestigious university in Italy. Yoosung was on the verge of tears when they told him where it was._

_“How long will you be gone?”_

_“Two years,” MC stood up and gave him a hug. “But I’ll call you every day, and we can video chat! It’ll be just like I’m still here.” No it wouldn’t. ~~~~_

_Yoosung was freaking out. He didn’t want them to go. They were finally together, and they were leaving again? And two years without MC would be unbearable!_

_Yoosung tried to breath normally again. He knew how important this was to them, they worked so hard. This was a huge opportunity and he didn’t want to be the reason they didn’t take it._

_Yoosung finally forced a smile, “Wow MC, you’re so smart! I’m so proud of you! I’m so lucky to be dating such a genius!”_

_For the next few weeks, Yoosung has been trying to be the best boyfriend he could be. He did his best to make sure they were as happy as possible. He was doing better in school, he didn’t play lolol when they were around unless they played with him, he was cooking for them more and calling them more often, and he was a lot more affectionate and clingy. He even threw them a going away party with the other RFA members, the day before they left. He didn’t want them leaving on a bad note, and he wanted to spend as much time with them as he could before they left._

_The night, however, Yoosung was being quieter than usual. MC hugged him from behind and gave him a kiss on the cheek. “I’m going to miss you too,” they whispered._

_Yoosung stayed quiet._

_“What’s wrong, Yoosung?”_

_“You won’t fall in love with anyone else while you’re there, right?” Yoosung mumbled._

_MC couldn’t help but laugh, he was being so cute._

_“I-it’s not funny, MC!” Yoosung blushed, “You’re so amazing, and you’re going to be there without me, surrounded by all those Italian guys.” he looked away, “You might end up forgetting all about me.”_

_MC moved around the couch so they were in front of him. “Yoosung, I love you. You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me.” They said, “This is just something that I have to do, but being away from you is going to be pure torture.”_

_Yoosung smiled at that._

_“In fact,” MC grinned, “Let me show you just how much I’m going to miss you”_

_Yoosung was trying his best not to cry. They were going to be away for at least a few months, and the thought of not being able to see them every morning was breaking his heart. It was like the first eleven days all over again, only this time, he knew what he was missing._

_MC gave him a sweet kiss on the lips and smiled. “Don’t look so sad, okay? I’ll be back before you know it.”_

_That did it. Yoosung gave them a big hug and started bawling. ‘I-I’m sorry, MC! I’m just going to miss you so much.”_

_MC rubbed his back, trying ~~and failing~~ not to cry as well. “I-it’ll be okay, Yoosung.” They sniffed. “Once I’m through with this, I’m never leaving you again.” They pulled away and whipped their tears. “Come on, do you really want this to be how we say goodbye?” They choked at the ‘goodbye’._

_Yoosung tried to relax. “You’re right, I’m sorry.” He said, once he composed himself. He took them in his harms again. “I’m going to miss you so much. Stay safe, okay? I’ll be right here when you get back.”_

_MC nodded and smiled. Finally it was time for MC to board the plane. Yoosung gave them a long kiss. “Call me when you land, okay? I love you so so much, so don’t forget me.” He kissed them again._

_MC was almost through the door when Yoosung called out to them again, “Have fun out there, okay, darling? I love you!”_

_MC smiled and called back. “I love you too!”_

 

During the first few weeks, MC and Yoosung tried their best to keep in touch. At first, they spoke every day, then, every other day, Yoosung kept trying to talk to them as much as he could, but MC was always so busy, and it was that way the other way around as well. After a while, it seemed as though MC started putting in less and less effort.

“I miss you, MC.” He’d say when they did talk, “I wish we could talk more.”

“Yeah, I miss you too Yoosung.” They’d say back. “But I really need to finish this paper. Maybe we can talk tomorrow.”

“O-oh, okay. I love you!”

“Love you too.”

Yoosung would also worry that there were guys trying to take MC away from him. Why wouldn’t there be? “There’s no one flirting with you there, right?” He would ask, “I may be far away, but I’m still your boyfriend.” MC wouldn’t respond to that.

 

After a few months, MC finally came out with it. They were video chatting when MC was acting even more distant than usual.

“Is something wrong, MC?” Yoosung asked, “You’ve been quiet all night.”

“Yoosung, I don’t think we should drag this on any longer.” They said.

“W-what?”

“I think we should break up.”

Yoosung felt his heart shatter. Break up. They were breaking up with him. Yoosung started crying. “Why, MC? Did I do something wrong?”

“N-no, Yoosung, it’s just, you have to admit, thing’s aren’t how they used to be-“

“No, MC! It’s just because you’re so far away! Everything will be back to normal once you come back, please!”

MC barely understood the last thing he said, he was crying too hard. “I-I’m sorry, Yoosung.”

“MC, I love you.”

 

**[Bonus]**

Yoosung was a wreck. He spent most of his days crying, and the RFA members didn’t know how to cheer him up. He barely ate anything, and checked his phone everyday to see if they changed their mind. Once it became clear that they weren’t going to, he got worse. He neglected his studies again, and went back to spending most of his time gaming. He barely talked to the other RFA members anymore, and only logged into the messenger when someone told him that there was something important. Still, he would often secretly check in to see if they were doing okay without him.

“Why’d you forget me, MC?”


	3. Jaehee (Good End)

_Jaehee was closing up shop one day, when MC suddenly ran towards her. “Jaehee! Jaehee, Jaehee, Jaehee!” They yelled and took her into their arms._

_“What? What, what, what?” She laughed as she got several kisses all over her face._

_“I got accepted! I got a scholarship and everything!” MC was waving their acceptance letter around._

_Jaehee gave them a hug again. “Congratulations, MC! I’m so proud of you!”_

_MC couldn’t stand still. They were so excited._

_“How long will you be gone?” Jaehee suddenly asked._

_MC read the letter they were holding. “Two years.” They said, sadly._

_“Oh.” Jaehee said, “Well we better prepare for your trip then.”_

_“You’re not mad?” Of course she wasn’t mad. She was sad. The thought of not seeing them for two years broke their heart, but this was MC’s dream school, and a once in a lifetime opportunity, and Jaehee wouldn’t stand in the way of that._

_Jaehee smiled at them. “I’m sad that I won’t be able to see you every day, but if it’s something you have to do, then I support you.”_

_Jaehee made all the preparations for MC’s trip. She hired someone to work at the café while they were gone, she researched the area they would be staying at so that they wouldn’t have a hard time getting around, and so they would know the best places to buy food, she basically did everything for MC so that wouldn’t be stressed before they left. Jaehee even threw a susprise going-away party for them at the café. MC couldn’t be happier._

_The night before MC was supposed to leave, MC found Jaehee crying in the guestroom._

_“Jaehee?” They asked._

_Jaehee stood up immediately and wiped her face. She’s been trying so hard not to let MC see her cry over this. “M-MC! What are you doing here?”_

_“I heard a sound coming from in here and came to check it out. Why are you crying?”_

_“O-oh I just decided to clean up in here and found some of Elizabeth 3 rd’s cat hair.”_

_“Jaehee,”_

_Jaehee sighed and sat down again, MC sitting next to her and holding her hand. “I’m just going to miss you so much.” She finally said. “I just can’t bear the thought of not seeing you every day.”_

_“Why didn’t you tell me you felt this way?”_

_“I just didn’t want you to be upset because I was being selfish. I want you to be happy.”_

_MC gave her a hug. “You’re not being selfish, Jaehee. I’m going to miss you too. This is just something that I have to do.”_

_“I know, I understand.”_

_MC had a thought. “Jaehee,” They said, “How about we do something that’ll make my last night here more memorable?”_

_“Did you forget anything?” Jaehee asked as they were loading the car._

_“No, Jaehee. Everything I need is in my suitcase.” MC smiled. They loved it when she was on mom mode._

_“What about money? Do you have enough with you? Where’s your credit card? Passport?_

_MC took her by the waste and gave her a long kiss. “Don’t worry Jaehee, I have everything I need.”_

_Jaehee tried to keep herself composed. She didn’t want to be crying the last time MC saw her. MC gave her a kiss. “I’m going to miss you.”_

_“I’m going to miss you too.”_ Keep it together, Jaehee. _She told herself. She pulled a small box out of her purse and gave it to them._

_“What’s this?”_

_“It’s just something I made so you wouldn’t forget me.”_

_MC gave them a long kiss. “I could never forget you.” They opened the box. “I love it, Jaehee. Thank you!” They kissed her again._

_Finally, it was time for MC to board. They kissed her one last time. “I love you so so much.”_

_“I love you too. Call me when you land, okay?”_

_MC smiled. “Okay.”_

 

The bed felt so much colder without MC around, which only made Jaehee miss them even more. Because of this, she spent most of her breaks calling and texting them which they appreciated. Jaehee actually made a schedule for when they were free to talk.

Jaehee still looked out for MC, making sure that they were eating properly and doing well with their schoolwork. She even sent them Zen DVDs whenever a new one came out so they were updated. They’d actually watch them together while video chatting but soon forget about the movies and just talk, which would give them an excuse to watch them again.

 

Finally, the day came when MC was coming home, and Jaehee was so nervous. It was like the first time they were going to meet all over again. She stayed up all night to make sure that everything would be perfect. She cleaned the whole house, she prepared everything for their favorite meal so she could cook it the next day, she wore MC’s favorite outfit on her, the works. She even went to the airport early to make sure they wouldn’t have to wait for her.

Jaehee’s heart skipped a beat when she saw them. She was so happy. She couldn’t help herself and ran into their arms before they could even notice her. “Woah,” MC said, “Hey there.”

“Hey.”

They stayed there for a while, just holding each other. They finally pulled apart, and Jaehee was happy to see that they were still using the gift.

“You kept it.” Jaehee smiled.

“Of course I did.” They gave her a kiss. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”


	4. Jaehee (Ban End)

_Jaehee was closing up shop one day, when MC suddenly ran towards her. “Jaehee! Jaehee, Jaehee, Jaehee!” They yelled and took her into their arms._

_“What? What, what, what?” She laughed as she got several kisses all over her face._

_“I got accepted! I got a scholarship and everything!” MC was waving their acceptance letter around._

_Jaehee gave them a hug again. “Congratulations, MC! I’m so proud of you!”_

_MC couldn’t stand still. They were so excited._

_“How long will you be gone?” Jaehee suddenly asked._

_MC read the letter they were holding. “Two years.” They said, sadly._

_“Oh.” Jaehee said, “Well we better prepare for your trip then.”_

_“You’re not mad?” Of course she wasn’t mad. She was sad. The thought of not seeing them for two years broke their heart, but this was MC’s dream school, and a once in a lifetime opportunity, and Jaehee wouldn’t stand in the way of that._

_Jaehee smiled at them. “I’m sad that I won’t be able to see you every day, but if it’s something you have to do, then I support you.”_

_Jaehee made all the preparations for MC’s trip. She hired someone to work at the café while they were gone, she researched the area they would be staying at so that they wouldn’t have a hard time getting around, and so they would know the best places to buy food, she basically did everything for MC so that wouldn’t be stressed before they left. Jaehee even threw a susprise going-away party for them at the café. MC couldn’t be happier._

_The night before MC was supposed to leave, MC found Jaehee crying in the guestroom._

_“Jaehee?” They asked._

_Jaehee stood up immediately and wiped her face. She’s been trying so hard not to let MC see her cry over this. “M-MC! What are you doing here?”_

_“I heard a sound coming from in here and came to check it out. Why are you crying?”_

_“O-oh I just decided to clean up in here and found some of Elizabeth 3 rd’s cat hair.”_

_“Jaehee,”_

_Jaehee sighed and sat down again, MC sitting next to her and holding her hand. “I’m just going to miss you so much.” She finally said. “I just can’t bear the thought of not seeing you every day.”_

_“Why didn’t you tell me you felt this way?”_

_“I just didn’t want you to be upset because I was being selfish. I want you to be happy.”_

_MC gave her a hug. “You’re not being selfish, Jaehee. I’m going to miss you too. This is just something that I have to do.”_

_“I know, I understand.”_

_MC had a thought. “Jaehee,” They said, “How about we do something that’ll make my last night here more memorable?”_

_“Did you forget anything?” Jaehee asked as they were loading the car._

_“No, Jaehee. Everything I need is in my suitcase.” MC smiled. They loved it when she was on mom mode._

_“What about money? Do you have enough with you? Where’s your credit card? Passport?_

_MC took her by the waste and gave her a long kiss. “Don’t worry Jaehee, I have everything I need.”_

_Jaehee tried to keep herself composed. She didn’t want to be crying the last time MC saw her. MC gave her a kiss. “I’m going to miss you.”_

_“I’m going to miss you too.”_ Keep it together, Jaehee. _She told herself. She pulled a small box out of her purse and gave it to them._

_“What’s this?”_

_“It’s just something I made so you wouldn’t forget me.”_

_MC gave them a long kiss. “I could never forget you.” They opened the box. “I love it, Jaehee. Thank you!” They kissed her again._

_Finally, it was time for MC to board. They kissed her one last time. “I love you so so much.”_

_“I love you too. Call me when you land, okay?”_

_MC smiled. “Okay.”_

 

Jaehee was so lonely without MC around. They tried their best to keep in touch, but it wasn’t the same. Jaehee decided to throw herself into work so she wouldn’t think about it, which made their contact even less frequent.

“Did I do something wrong, Jaehee?” They asked one day. “You just haven’t been talking to me much, recently.”

“I’ve just been very busy, MC. Don’t worry about it.”

“Oh. Well, at least we can talk right now.”

Jaehee’s phone suddenly rang. “I’m sorry MC, I have to take this. It’s about the new cups I ordered.”

“Oh, okay. I love you, Jaehee.”

“I love you too, MC.”

 

Finally, MC had enough. They decided to confront Jaehee immediately, and called her on the phone.

“This is Jaehee Kang.”

“Jaehee?”

“MC, I told you I would be very busy today. Why are you calling?”

“Jaehee, do you still love me?”

“What? MC, of course I do.”

“Well I haven’t felt like it in a while.” MC was crying now.

“MC, what’s wrong?”

“You never have time to talk to me anymore.”

“MC, I-“

“Jaehee just listen,” MC cut her off. “I don’t think I can do this anymore. This obviously isn’t going to work out the way we want it to.”

“MC-“

“I’m sorry, Jaehee. I just can’t.”

 

**[Bonus]**

Jaehee sat at home alone, feeling empty. MC would have probably been back by this time, but they never went back to their house. Jaehee heard a knock on the door. It was the delivery man. He was there to give her a thick envelope and a small box. She thanked him and went back inside to open the packaged. Inside the envelope was a letter from MC, along with some legal forms, stating that they relinquish their rights to their café and that are asking Jaehee to just mail their belongings to their new address. Jaehee’s chest hurt but she turned her attention to the small box MC sent her. Inside was the gift she made them two years ago. Jaehee put it down and began to cry.


	5. Saeran (Good End)

_Saeran was furious. No matter how many times MC would explain, he couldn’t understand why they had to leave. “It’s a great opportunity, Saeran!” They’d say, “It’ll just be for a little while.”_

_“Two years!” Saeran would exclaim, “That’s not a little while.”_

_“We’d talk everyday! And I’d come visit, and you could visit me!”_

_“It’s not the same, MC!”_

_Saeran spent the weeks before they left, sulking. Whenever he would speak to them, he’d try to convince him to stay, and when he failed, he went back to ignoring them. He didn’t even go to the going away party the other RFA members threw them. Finally, the day MC was to leave arrived and Saeyoung was going to drive them to the airport._

_Saeran was just sitting on the couch._

_“Are you sure you don’t wanna come with us, bro?” Saeyoung asked. “You won’t be seeing them for a while.”_

_Saeran ignored him._

_Saeyoung sighed and turned to MC. “I’ll wait in the car.”_

_MC stopped at the door. “So is this it?” They asked Saeran, “You’re not even gonna say goodbye?”_

_Saeran said nothing._

_MC sighed. “I love you, Saeran. I’ll call you when I land.”_

_Saeran secretly followed them to the airport. He watched as the other RFA members surprised MC and had a huge card of some sort to give them. They asked him to sign it as well, but he wouldn’t hear of it. They all exchanged hugs, Yoosung cried again, and MC comforted him, you can imagine, but MC kept glancing at the entrance as if they were looking for something._

 

Saeran couldn’t help himself and ran to them and held them in his arms. MC froze. “S-Saeran?”

“I’m so sorry MC, I get that you have to do this,” he was crying, “Just, please promise me that you won’t forget about me.”

MC hugged him tighter. “Of course I won’t forget you, you idiot.”

“I love you so much MC.”

“I love you too Sae.”

 

Finally, MC’s flight was boarding and Saeran had a hard time letting them go. “I love you MC.”

“I love you too, Saeran. I’ll call you when I land, okay?”

Saeran hugged them one more time, “Okay.”

 

Saeran regretted not spending more time with MC while they were together. He found himself calling them several times a day because he missed them so much, and MC called him just as often, which he loved. He’d often let his emotions get the better of him, which would cause him to be hostile towards them at times, but MC understood, he didn’t think he’d have to be alone again. He would call again soon after and act like they never fought though.

Saeran would also secretly hack into the CCTV’s to make sure they were doing okay. He’d never tell them, though.

 

Saeran thought his heart was going to jump out of his chest, he was so excited. MC was finally coming home. He stood there, waiting for them, checking the clock every five seconds to see if their flight had arrived yet ~~, he got there two hours early, so he checked quite a few times~~. Finally, MC walked in and he burst into tears. He ran to them and gave them a big hug.

“I missed you so much, MC!” Saeran cried.

MC rubbed his back, happy to be in his arms again, “I missed you too, Sae.”


	6. Saeran (Ban End)

_Saeran was furious. No matter how many times MC would explain, he couldn’t understand why they had to leave. “It’s a great opportunity, Saeran!” They’d say, “It’ll just be for a little while.”_

_“Two years!” Saeran would exclaim, “That’s not a little while.”_

_“We’d talk everyday! And I’d come visit, and you could visit me!”_

_“It’s not the same, MC!”_

_Saeran spent the weeks before they left, sulking. Whenever he would speak to them, he’d try to convince him to stay, and when he failed, he went back to ignoring them. He didn’t even go to the going away party the other RFA members threw them. Finally, the day MC was to leave arrived and Saeyoung was going to drive them to the airport._

_Saeran was just sitting on the couch._

_“Are you sure you don’t wanna come with us, bro?” Saeyoung asked. “You won’t be seeing them for a while.”_

_Saeran ignored him._

_Saeyoung sighed and turned to MC. “I’ll wait in the car.”_

_MC stopped at the door. “So is this it?” They asked Saeran, “You’re not even gonna say goodbye?”_

_Saeran said nothing._

_MC sighed. “I love you, Saeran. I’ll call you when I land.”_

_Saeran secretly followed them to the airport. He watched as the other RFA members surprised MC and had a huge card of some sort to give them. They asked him to sign it as well, but he wouldn’t hear of it. They all exchanged hugs, Yoosung cried again, and MC comforted him, you can imagine, but MC kept glancing at the entrance as if they were looking for something._

Finally, MC’s flight was boarding and they said goodbye once more, and left.

 

That was the last time Saeran saw MC for a while. He continued to ignore them even after they left. They tried to call him or talk to him on the messenger, but he wouldn’t respond to them unless they were talking about something RFA related. Finally, MC accepted that it was over as well.

 

**[Bonus]**

He still loved them, but he threw it all away two years ago. He realized now, that he was being stupid, that he should’ve treasured the time they had, and talked to them when he could. He couldn’t really do that now. He heard a knock on the door and he answered it. His heart skipped a beat when he saw it was MC.

“Hey Sae, it’s been a while.” They smiled.

Saeran scowled when he saw the person next to them. It was MC’s new boyfriend.

MC was there to get the last of their things, so that they could move in with them. They decided to as soon as MC got back, and it still killed him to think about it.

Without saying anything, Saeran picked up the boxes of MC’s things and gave them to them.

“Thanks Sae.” MC said, feeling awkward. “I guess I’ll just talk to you later.”

Saeran looked at MC sadly as they were leaving, “Bye MC.”


	7. Zen (Good End)

_“A scholarship?” Zen asked, “That’s wonderful, babe!” Zen picked them up, and spun them around. “You worked so hard for this, I am so proud of you!”_

_MC laughed, happy at how he was taking it, but MC hadn’t told him the bad part yet. “I’m going to be gone a while, though.” MC said._

_“W-well,” Zen faltered, but kept smiling, “it is a scholarship at your dream school. Hhow long will you be gone? A term?”_

_“Two years.”_

_Zen’s face fell. Two years? Two years without his prince/ss? He couldn’t even imagine it. But then he saw the face they were making, he knew how hard they worked for this, how much this meant to them, and he didn’t want them to feel guilty about it. Zen sighed, “Well, I suppose we better spend as much time together as we can, then.”_

_For the next few weeks, Zen and MC were inseparable. He took time off work so he could be with them, and just took them on random dates whenever. He treated them like royalty and made sure to satisfy them in every way. He even threw them a surprise going away party the day before, and made all the RFA members sign a giant card for them, on top of all the gifts he already gave them. MC almost cried._

_That night, Zen found MC sitting on the couch in the living room crying. Zen went up to them and hugged them from behind._

_“What’s wrong, my love?” Zen asked._

_“I’m just thinking about what I’m leaving behind.” They whispered._

_He sat next to them so they could face him. “You’re not leaving anything behind, darling. Everything will be waiting for you when you get back.” Zen kissed them on the cheek._

_MC smiled and kissed him on the lips. “How ‘bout you remind me what I’m coming back to?”_

_Zen was barely keeping it together. He tried to distract himself from MC leaving by spending all his time with them, but now, standing there at the airport, the fact that they were leaving was all too real. MC tightened their grip on his hand and Zen smiled._

_“It won’t be long.” They said._

_Zen took them in his arms and kissed them. He didn’t want to let them go. “Do you really have to go?” Zen said._

_MC laughed and kissed him again. “Yes I do. Don’t worry, love. I’ll be back before you know it.”_

_As MC was leaving, Zen called out to them again, “MC!” He said and ran up to them, taking them into his arms and spinning them around then kissing them passionately. “I love you.”_

_“I love you too.” They laughed._

 

Zen and MC talked as often as they could. Zen was a night owl anyway, so he would usually be awake when they were. They Skyped at least twice a day, and called each other at least thrice. He’d send them selfies and videos, and insisted that they send him a lot as well. “I don’t want you forgetting what I look like, and I wanna see everything that you see.” He’d say.

Zen supported them, and did everything he could to keep them happy. He comforted them when they had problems with class, or when someone wasn’t being nice to them. He wanted to make sure they knew that even though he wasn’t with them in person, he’d always be there if they needed him.

 

MC was coming home. He couldn’t believe it. He wanted to look his best when they arrived, so he slept early, and dressed in his best clothes. He actually forgot to set his alarm, and was almost late for being early at the airport. He waited for almost two hours before MC finally arrived. There they were, in the flesh, looking as amazing as ever. He couldn’t believe his eyes.

He ran up to them and spun them around then kissed them passionately, just like he did when they left. “I told you everything would be here when you back.” He said and MC laughed.


	8. Zen (Bad End)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was really hard to write cos he's so damn perfect smh

_“A scholarship?” Zen asked, “That’s wonderful, babe!” Zen picked them up, and spun them around. “You worked so hard for this, I am so proud of you!”_

_MC laughed, happy at how he was taking it, but MC hadn’t told him the bad part yet. “I’m going to be gone a while, though.” MC said._

_“W-well,” Zen faltered, but kept smiling, “it is a scholarship at your dream school. Hhow long will you be gone? A term?”_

_“Two years.”_

_Zen’s face fell. Two years? Two years without his prince/ss? He couldn’t even imagine it. But then he saw the face they were making, he knew how hard they worked for this, how much this meant to them, and he didn’t want them to feel guilty about it. Zen sighed, “Well, I suppose we better spend as much time together as we can, then.”_

_For the next few weeks, Zen and MC were inseparable. He took time off work so he could be with them, and just took them on random dates whenever. He treated them like royalty and made sure to satisfy them in every way. He even threw them a surprise going away party the day before, and made all the RFA members sign a giant card for them, on top of all the gifts he already gave them. MC almost cried._

_That night, Zen found MC sitting on the couch in the living room crying. Zen went up to them and hugged them from behind._

_“What’s wrong, my love?” Zen asked._

_“I’m just thinking about what I’m leaving behind.” They whispered._

_He sat next to them so they could face him. “You’re not leaving anything behind, darling. Everything will be waiting for you when you get back.” Zen kissed them on the cheek._

_MC smiled and kissed him on the lips. “How ‘bout you remind me what I’m coming back to?”_

_Zen was barely keeping it together. He tried to distract himself from MC leaving by spending all his time with them, but now, standing there at the airport, the fact that they were leaving was all too real. MC tightened their grip on his hand and Zen smiled._

_“It won’t be long.” They said._

_Zen took them in his arms and kissed them. He didn’t want to let them go. “Do you really have to go?” Zen said._

_MC laughed and kissed him again. “Yes I do. Don’t worry, love. I’ll be back before you know it.”_

_As MC was leaving, Zen called out to them again, “MC!” He said and ran up to them, taking them into his arms and kissing them passionately. “I love you.”_

_“I love you too.” They laughed._

 

Zen and MC talked as often as they could, but given that he was getting more popular, he didn’t have as much time for them as he wished he did. He’d try to make up for it with selfies and videos though, and insisted that they send him a lot as well.

MC’s schoolmates were also giving them a hard time, saying that their relationship probably wouldn’t last, or that he was probably with someone else already that’s why he was so busy. MC tried their best to ignore them.

One day, however, while MC was scrolling through their newsfeed, they saw an article that had a picture of Zen, so they clicked on it. The article talked about how Zen was caught one a date with someone else and how Zen and MC were probably broken up by now. MC was heartbroken. They didn’t know what to do. Were their friends right? They knew that long distance relationships were difficult, especially for people as busy as Zen, and why should he wait for them? He was perfect, he could get anyone he wanted, and MC was just, well, MC. They decided that they wouldn’t make things difficult for him anymore.

 

**[Bonus]**

Zen didn’t know where it went wrong. One day, MC just stopped responding to him. They only ever talked on the messenger, and only about the party. They hardly ever went online when he was there. Zen finally asked Jumin for help so he could go and see them. ~~But he had to agree to do another cat commercial, that jerk!~~ When he got there, MC didn’t look happy. While their friends were freaking out over him, they just stared at him coldly. He was finally able to get them alone.

“Why are you here?” They asked.

“I-I wanted to see you, my love.” Zen said. “I missed you.”

MC said nothing, and just stared.

“Did I do something wrong, MC? I know we’ve been busy lately, but-“

“You shouldn’t have come.”

“MC, I-“

“Goodbye Zen.”


	9. Jumin (Good End)

_“Absolutely not.” Jumin said, expressionless._

_“It’s not up to you, Jumin.” MC said back._

_MC got a scholarship at their dream school in Italy, and was set to study there for two years, and Jumin wouldn’t hear of it. He couldn’t be away from them for two days, let alone, two years._

_“It’s a no, MC.” He said._

_“I’m going whether you like it or not.”_

_“I won’t let you.”_

_MC sighed. They knew they wouldn’t be able to, unless Jumin agreed. They decided to take a different approach._

_“Please, Jumin? This is a huge opportunity.”_

_“MC, I don’t understand why you have to go to this school. I can provide you with everything you need.”_

_“This is different, Jumin. This is my dream school. This is something I really have to do.” MC went up to him and held his hands, “Please?”_

_Jumin sighed. “I have conditions.”_

_Jumin had a lot of conditions. As soon as he agreed, they were practically attached at the hip. MC had to be with him at all times until they left, and he would often take days off so that they could have his undivided attention, not that MC minded. They watched as Jumin chose the bodyguards that would go with them. Most of them were to go ahead of MC so that they could familiarize themselves with the area, as well as make sure it was safe. Jumin pulled all the stops. He chose where MC would live, making sure that they had the best of everything so that they would live comfortably while they were there, he bought a car and hired a driver so that MC would never have a hard time. MC felt as though he was going a bit overboard, but was glad to do it as long as they got to go._

_MC was looking through the gifts they got from the other members. Jumin walked into the room and sat with them. “Everyone’s going to miss you.” He said._

_“I know. I’ll miss you guys too.”_

_“Is there really no way to make you to reconsider?”_

_“Jumin,” MC took his hands, “this is my dream school. I have to go.”_

_Jumin sighed. “I always said I’d give you everything.” Jumin was suddenly on top of MC, “But I have one more condition before you go.”_

_Jumin had his arm around MC the whole way to the airport. He was supposed to take them there on his private jet and stay until he made sure that everything was okay, but his father suddenly made important plans for him that, no matter what he did, he couldn’t get out of. Jumin walked them to the jet. He did not want to let them go._

_“I wish I could go with you my love, but father simply won’t allow it.” Jumin said._

_“I’ll be fine Jumin.” MC gestured around, “I have all these bodyguards you picked out.”_

_“Still, it would be different if I were there. Are you sure you won’t consider delaying it?”_

_“Jumin, you promised.”_

_“I could run. I could run on the plane right now and no one could stop me.”_

_“Jumin, I’ll be fine, don’t worry.”_

_Jumin sighed. “I want you to check in with me during the times we discussed.”_

_MC nodded._

_“Actually, even on other times. I want you to call me as often as you can.”_

_“I will, Jumin.” They gave him a kiss on the lips._

_They were about to pull away, but Jumin held them in place for a bit longer. “I love you.”_

_“I love you too.”_

 

Jumin missed them. It was difficult not waking up with them every morning, or going to bed with them every night. He made sure to call them during these times, just so that they were at least, kind of there.

Jumin became quite clingy, often calling them again right after they hung up, and never leaving their side whenever he visited (which was every other weekend as long as work permitted it). MC found it endearing.

“You know it wouldn’t have to be like this if you just-“

“Jumin,” They’d cut him off.

“Only joking, love.” Not really.

He would even bring Elizabeth 3rd with him, and would actually leave her with them now and then.

“Elizabeth 3rd misses you dearly,” He’d say, “I will come for her again next week,”

 

Finally, the day came for MC to come home for good. Jumin took the week off so that he could spend MC’s last days in Italy with them to sightsee. Jumin was holding them the whole ride home, just enjoying the thought of them living together again.

“Did you have fun, Jumin?” They finally asked.

“It was quite enjoyable. Perhaps we could go there again sometime. Together, of course.”

MC smiled and gave him a kiss. “I love you.”

“I love you too, MC.” He said, “I’m so happy you’re finally coming home to me.”


	10. Jumin (Bad End)

_“Absolutely not.” Jumin said, expressionless._

_“It’s not up to you, Jumin.” MC said back._

_MC got a scholarship at their dream school in Italy, and was set to study there for two years, and Jumin wouldn’t hear of it. He couldn’t be away from them for two days, let alone, two years._

_“It’s a no, MC.” He said._

_“I’m going whether you like it or not.”_

_“I won’t let you.”_

_MC sighed. They knew they wouldn’t be able to, unless Jumin agreed. They decided to take a different approach._

_“Please, Jumin? This is a huge opportunity.”_

_“MC, I don’t understand why you have to go to this school. I can provide you with everything you need.”_

_“This is different, Jumin. This is my dream school. This is something I really have to do.” MC went up to him and held his hands, “Please?”_

_Jumin sighed. “I have conditions.”_

_Jumin had a lot of conditions. As soon as he agreed, they were practically attached at the hip. MC had to be with him at all times until they left, and he would often take days off so that they could have his undivided attention, not that MC minded. They watched as Jumin chose the bodyguards that would go with them. Most of them were to go ahead of MC so that they could familiarize themselves with the area, as well as make sure it was safe. Jumin pulled all the stops. He chose where MC would live, making sure that they had the best of everything so that they would live comfortably while they were there, he bought a car and hired a driver so that MC would never have a hard time. MC felt as though he was going a bit overboard, but was glad to do it as long as they got to go._

_MC was looking through the gifts they got from the other members. Jumin walked into the room and sat with them. “Everyone’s going to miss you.” He said._

_“I know. I’ll miss you guys too.”_

_“Is there really no way to make you to reconsider?”_

_“Jumin,” MC took his hands, “this is my dream school. I have to go.”_

_Jumin sighed. “I always said I’d give you everything.” Jumin was suddenly on top of MC, “But I have one more condition before you go.”_

_Jumin had his arm around MC the whole way to the airport. He was supposed to take them there on his private jet and stay until he made sure that everything was okay, but his father suddenly made important plans for him that, no matter what he did, he couldn’t get out of. Jumin walked them to the jet. He did not want to let them go._

_“I wish I could go with you my love, but father simply won’t allow it.” Jumin said._

_“I’ll be fine Jumin.” MC gestured around, “I have all these bodyguards you picked out.”_

_“Still, it would be different if I were there. Are you sure you won’t consider delaying it?”_

_“Jumin, you promised.”_

_“I could run. I could run on the plane right now and no one could stop me.”_

_“Jumin, I’ll be fine, don’t worry.”_

_Jumin sighed. “I want you to check in with me during the times we discussed.”_

_MC nodded._

_“Actually, even on other times. I want you to call me as often as you can.”_

_“I will, Jumin.” They gave him a kiss on the lips._

_They were about to pull away, but Jumin held them in place for a bit longer. “I love you.”_

_“I love you too.”_

 

He was smothering them. Whatever security they had back home, Jumin tripled it here. He couldn’t do anything without his permission, and would often just try to escape from the guards so they could have fun on their own. Of course, Jumin would be furious after.

Finally, MC had enough and called him. “I can’t take it anymore, Jumin.”

“That’s a strange way to greet someone, is something wrong?”

“You’re suffocating me Jumin, I can’t take it anymore. I can’t even go to the bathroom without asking you for permission!”

“Of course you can, are the bodyguards not letting you?”

Normally, MC would find his cluelessness adorable, but they were much too angry. “I need space, Jumin. You can’t keep me like this forever.”

“I just want to make sure that you’re safe and happy, MC.”

“I know your intentions were good Jumin, but I can’t live like this. I’m sorry.”

 

**[Bonus]**

MC moved out soon after. They somehow managed to sneak away from the guards, and move into the dorm the school originally provided for them. All the guards were fired and replaced soon after, only this time, they were to watch MC from a distance. Jumin still couldn’t quite understand where he went wrong, but he decided to wait patiently, hoping that they would eventually come back to him.


	11. V (Good End)

_“There’s something I need to tell you.” MC said one day._

_V smiled at them, sitting with them on the couch. He wanted them to feel that they could tell him anything. “What is it, MC?” He asked._

_“I got accepted into that thing we were talking about.” They said, “I got a scholarship!”_

_V beamed, “That’s amazing MC! I’m so proud of you!”_

_“I’ll be gone for a while, though.”_

_V waited for them to continue._

_“Two years.” They finally said._

_V was very calm about it. He took them into his arms. “I understand, MC. I know this is something you have to do, and I support you 100%.”_

_V followed MC around like a puppy for weeks, which MC found adorable. He took them on several dates, showered them with gifts, and took as many pictures of them as he could. He wanted to spend more time with them, but he didn’t want them to feel like he was smothering them. MC actually ended up being the one to initiate more contact with him because they knew what he was thinking._

_V organized a going away party for MC where he gave them a scrapbook of all the pictures he took of them and the RFA. “So you won’t forget us.” He said._

_MC took his face in their hands, and kissed him, not caring that the other RFA members were there. “I love you so much.” They told him._

_“I love you too.”_

_V and MC spent the whole night together because they knew it would be a while before they could do this again._

_The next day, MC was fumbling around for their things, but V already had everything they needed prepared for them. “Oh no, did I forget my-“ They’d start._

_“It’s in your purse, love.” He’d say._

_MC looked at him. “How am I gonna survive out there without you?”_

_He held their waist. “You’ll do great out there, MC.” He kissed them. “And you know you can call me anytime.”_

_“You won’t be going anywhere with terrible signal again?” They laughed._

_“I won’t.” He laughed as well._

_Finally it was time for MC to board the plane. They hugged him tight. V almost cried. “I’m really gonna miss you.”_

_“I’ll miss you too. I love you, MC.” He kissed them again._

_“I love you too.”_

 

V kept his promise. MC had access to him whenever they wanted, and there would never be a time when they called where he wouldn’t at least, call them back. He wanted to be there for them. He also visited them as often as he could. Every time he saw them in person again, it was like he was in heaven, even when he was just watching them study. He quite enjoyed going there as well. The scenery was nice, which made it perfect for taking more pictures. He was actually in the middle of making a scrapbook of MC’s time there as well.

Whenever he wasn’t with them on the other hand, he would take pictures of everything. He wanted them to be able to see all the sights he saw, and MC did the same for him.

“They’re not as good as the ones you take, but I thought you might like them.” They’d say, and V would keep them with him at all times ~~even the blurry ones~~.

 

Finally the day came when they were going home for good. V went there a day early so he could take them out on one more date.

“We’re finally going home, tomorrow.” They said. “I’m really gonna miss this place.”

“We can always come back. We can go here on vacation.” V smiled. “Or even on our honeymoon.”

MC blushed.

“In the meantime,” He pulled a big book out of his bag. “I made this so hoping that it might make you a little less sad about leaving.”


	12. V (Bad End)

_“There’s something I need to tell you.” MC said one day._

_V smiled at them, sitting with them on the couch. He wanted them to feel that they could tell him anything. “What is it, MC?” He asked._

_“I got accepted into that thing we were talking about.” They said, “I got a scholarship!”_

_V beamed, “That’s amazing MC! I’m so proud of you!”_

_“I’ll be gone for a while, though.”_

_V waited for them to continue._

_“Two years.” They finally said._

_V was very calm about it. He took them into his arms. “I understand, MC. I know this is something you have to do, and I support you 100%.”_

_V followed MC around like a puppy for weeks, which MC found adorable. He took them on several dates, showered them with gifts, and took as many pictures of them as he could. He wanted to spend more time with them, but he didn’t want them to feel like he was smothering them. MC actually ended up being the one to initiate more contact with him because they knew what he was thinking._

_V organized a going away party for MC where he gave them a scrapbook of all the pictures he took of them and the RFA. “So you won’t forget us.” He said._

_MC took his face in their hands, and kissed him, not caring that the other RFA members were there. “I love you so much.” They told him._

_“I love you too.”_

_V and MC spent the whole night together because they knew it would be a while before they could do this again._

_The next day, MC was fumbling around for their things, but V already had everything they needed prepared for them. “Oh no, did I forget my-“ They’d start._

_“It’s in your purse, love.” He’d say._

_MC looked at him. “How am I gonna survive out there without you?”_

_He held their waist. “You’ll do great out there, MC.” He kissed them. “And you know you can call me anytime.”_

_“You won’t be going anywhere with terrible signal again?” They laughed._

_“I won’t.” He laughed as well._

_Finally it was time for MC to board the plane. They hugged him tight. V almost cried. “I’m really gonna miss you.”_

_“I’ll miss you too. I love you, MC.” He kissed them again._

_“I love you too.”_

 

They grew apart. What other way is there to say it? V tried to visit, he tried to talk to them as often as he could, but his work did take him places where they couldn’t reach him and they usually didn’t know about it until he was back. MC hated the times where he wouldn’t tell them where he was, especially. It was frustrating.

“I’m sorry, MC. I’ll make it up to you.” He’d say at times

“Don’t worry about it, my love.” He’d say others. Well they _were_ worried. It was really getting on their nerves.

Eventually MC just stopped trying.

V didn’t stop them. He didn’t even blame them. He knew that he was being unfair to them, and felt that they deserved better.

“I’m sorry, V.” They said.

V just smiled at them, like he always did.

 

**[Bonus]**

V sighed as he watched MC laugh with their boyfriend. He missed making them laugh like that. MC was happy. They were finally with someone who could make time for them, who wouldn’t just disappear out of nowhere or break their promises. And V was happy for them.

He wished he did better, he wished that he could have made more time for them, or was more honest with them, he wished he could have done a better job at keeping them happy, but he wasn’t, and he didn’t, and he regrets it every day.


	13. Saeyoung (Good End)

_MC was hesitant to go at first, considering the fact that they were finally together, but Saeyoung wouldn’t let them pass up this opportunity. He was happy for them. He knew from the very beginning that this was their dream. It didn’t change how painful it would be to be away from them so long, but he would go through anything to make sure they were happy. He put on his best smile when they told him. “That’s great, MC!” He said. “I’m so proud of you.”_

_During the next few weeks, Saeyoung did everything he could to keep them happy. He cracked more jokes, cooked for them more, and spent as much time with them as he could. ~~He’s actually been skipping out on work since he found out they were leaving.~~ He wanted to make sure that MC would actually want to come back, though he’d never say that out loud._

_He even threw them a surprise party. He pulled all the stops, making all of MC’s favorite food, and decorating it just the way they’d like it. He even cross-dressed and flirted with Zen for a while just to make them laugh. MC couldn’t be happier._

_That night, Saeyoung made them sleep early because he didn’t want them to be too tired the next day. He watched them sleep. “I’m going to miss you so much, MC.” He whispered, “I wish you didn’t have to go.” He brushed their hair out of their face. “I love you.”_

_MC stirred. “Saeyoung?”_

_“Oh MC, I’m sorry.”_

_MC saw how sad he looked. “What is it, Sae?”_

_“O-Oh, nothing MC, I was just-“ He tried to think of an excuse._

_MC sat up and hugged him. “It’s going to be okay, Sae.”_

_Saeyoung hugged them back. “I’m just really gonna miss you, MC.”_

_“I’m gonna miss you too, Sae.” MC was wide awake now. They smiled at him. “Why don’t we have a little more fun before I go?”_

 

Keep it together, Saeyoung. _He told himself. He and MC were at the airport along with the other RFA members. Saeyoung wanted them to see their family one last time before they left for two years. He was trying very hard not to cry._ Come on, you don’t want to be teary-eyed the last time they see you! Yoosung’s already crying enough for the both of you!

_MC tightened their grip on his hand. “It’s okay, Sae.”_

_Finally, Saeyoung let it go and started crying as well. Damn it!_

_He held them in his arms. “I love you, MC.”_

_“I love you too, Saeyoung.”_

_“Please, promise me you’ll come back to me.”_

_“Of course I will, my love.”_

 

Saeyoung missed them. He found himself hacking into security cameras just to see how they were. Whenever he saw that they weren’t busy, or it wasn’t too late where they were, he’d call them. Being away from them was driving him insane.

MC enjoyed the attention. It was like the first time they met all over again, only much much longer ~~, and without the cold shoulder~~. They called him as much as they could as well, making sure that he was eating right, and wasn’t skipping out on work too much.

“If you didn’t remind me about these things MC, I’d probably be staring at the cameras all day.” He’d say.

He actually pulled several all nighters so he could save enough to visit them, which MC was grateful for. He spent a whole month there, until he got called into work again, which he couldn’t help.

“I’ll be back before you know it, Saeyoung. Don’t worry.”

 

Saeyoung cried when they were finally back. He brought the other RFA members with him to pick them up, but forgot about them as soon as he saw MC. He ran towards them and held them in his arms. He thanked God that he brought MC back to him safe.

“MC, I missed you so much!” He sobbed.

MC smiled, hugging him tighter. “I missed you too, Saeyoung.”

 “Please don’t leave me again, MC!”


	14. Saeyoung (Bad End)

_MC was hesitant to go at first, considering the fact that they were finally together, but Saeyoung wouldn’t let them pass up this opportunity. He was happy for them. He knew from the very beginning that this was their dream. It didn’t change how painful it would be to be away from them so long, but he would go through anything to make sure they were happy. He put on his best smile when they told him. “That’s great, MC!” He said. “I’m so proud of you.”_

_During the next few weeks, Saeyoung did everything he could to keep them happy. He cracked more jokes, cooked for them more, and spent as much time with them as he could. ~~He’s actually been skipping out on work since he found out they were leaving.~~ He wanted to make sure that MC would actually want to come back, though he’d never say that out loud._

_He even threw them a surprise party. He pulled all the stops, making all of MC’s favorite food, and decorating it just the way they’d like it. He even cross-dressed and flirted with Zen for a while just to make them laugh. MC couldn’t be happier._

_That night, Saeyoung made them sleep early because he didn’t want them to be too tired the next day. He watched them sleep. “I’m going to miss you so much, MC.” He whispered, “I wish you didn’t have to go.” He brushed their hair out of their face. “I love you.”_

_MC stirred. “Saeyoung?”_

_“Oh MC, I’m sorry.”_

_MC saw how sad he looked. “What is it, Sae?”_

_“O-Oh, nothing MC, I was just-“ He tried to think of an excuse._

_MC sat up and hugged him. “It’s going to be okay, Sae.”_

_Saeyoung hugged them back. “I’m just really gonna miss you, MC.”_

_“I’m gonna miss you too, Sae.” MC was wide awake now. They smiled at him. “Why don’t we have a little more fun before I go?”_

 

Keep it together, Saeyoung. _He told himself. He and MC were at the airport along with the other RFA members. Saeyoung wanted them to see their family one last time before they left for two years. He was trying very hard not to cry._ Come on, you don’t want to be teary-eyed the last time they see you! Yoosung’s already crying enough for the both of you!

_MC tightened their grip on his hand. “It’s okay, Sae.”_

_Finally, Saeyoung let it go and started crying as well. Damn it!_

_He held them in his arms. “I love you, MC.”_

_“I love you too, Saeyoung.”_

_“Please, promise me you’ll come back to me.”_

_“Of course I will, my love.”_

 

Saeyoung was having those thoughts again. He watched them as they spent time with other people, and enjoying themselves. He saw how they smiled at the new friends they made and couldn’t help but think that they were better off like that.

 _They’d be happier, too._ He thought. Saeyoung stopped all contact with them. No matter how often they called, he wouldn’t respond unless it concerned the RFA. It killed him, but he told himself it was for the best. Still, he watched over them on the CCTVs just to make sure they were okay.

One day, he checked the cameras, but couldn’t find them anywhere. He tried to check the GPS on their phone, but it was off. He spent the whole day looking for them, he didn’t know what to do. Suddenly, he heard his door speak, “You’ve successfully answered all questions! Congratulations. Opening the door.”

“Saeyoung?” MC was standing at the entrance, crying.

Saeyoung wanted so badly to hold them again, but he didn’t move. “What are you doing here, MC?”

“Jumin helped me.” They said. “Seven, is something wrong? Have I done something?”

They moved to touch his arm, but he pulled out of their reach.

“S-Sae?”

“You shouldn’t have come, MC.”

“Saeyoung, I don’t understand. Please, just talk to me-“

“Just leave me alone, MC!”

 

**[Bonus]**

It’s been months since Saeyoung pushed MC away, and not a moment goes by that he wished he didn’t. He knew that he was irrational, that he was stupid to let his emotions get the better of him, but it was too late now. Saeyoung watched them on the CCTV. They were still the same. Same smile, same laugh, it was as if nothing had changed. Only this time, he couldn’t just call them out of nowhere to tell them how much he loved them.

Saeyoung sighed. “They’re not coming back.”


End file.
